Can The Past Ever Help?
by catflower
Summary: Drakken and Shego get zapped into the past!But the bad part is that nobody can tell them how to get back to their time. Now it's up to them to find their own way back! Can they actually really work together? Or can the past ever help? (DS) My first fic.!
1. An Urgent Message

**

* * *

**

Chapter I 

**An Urgent Message**

3.00 A.M. the clock marked. At this hour someone crazy enough was only going to be up,and that was Dr.Drakken, a mad scientist that just simply wanted to take over the world. He lived in a lair, with his assistant, Shego. She had raven black hair and emerald green eyes.

Drakken's only obstacle, to take over the world, was Kim Possible, cheerleader and crime fighter that can do anything. They **both** tried to defeat her and her clumsy _sidekick_, Ron Stoppable.

Right now he was trying to figure out a way to _finish_ Kim Possible. Even more and more hours past and now a pile ofsmashed paper balls were on the floor. He had definitely tried everything, a gigantic robot, and normal robots, super intelligent robots, super-sized poodles(that one was an accident)... And of course, he wasn't the only one thatwanted to defeat Kim Possible, there were other villains that also wanted to defeat her, some times they worked in groups, other times they didn't.

But of all of the villains, he and Shego were the ones that tried the most. ...And there was also somebody else that he hated, it was Professor Dementor. Professor Dementor was also a mad scientist, Drakken hated Professor Dementor because he always had better inventions than him.

Soon the sun was going to rise and Drakken didn't care, he just wanted to defeat Kim.

The day was sunny and warm. Seemed perfect, that is, for some people, or at least those that knew that it was such a beautiful day.

Drakken was still sleeping and Shego then decided to go to the mall, she usually didn't go but today for some reason she did want.

"TIC! TIC! TIC! TAC! TAC!" Sounded something that woke-up Drakken, even if he still wasn't fully awake.

"TIC! TIC! TAC! It sounded again. And this time Drakken was fully awake.

The noise was coming from the living room.

_How strange._ He thought and got up and went to the living room. The noise came from his pager; he picked it up and in a flashhe realized that when it sounded that way it meant that it was urgent.

It said:

_HELP! Something strange has happened. ...And I don't know what it is!_

_Please help me!_

_Sign, At Middletown Mall _

He quickly got dressed and quickly made a note for Shego. When he went to the kitchen to post it on the refrigerator, he dropped

the paper and saw the note Shego left.

It said:

_Went to Middletown Mall, and don't come and look _

_for me to tell any dumb ideas to beat Kim Possible _

_and her dopey sidekick!!!_

_Do Not Disturb, Shego_

* * *

NOTE: So what do you guys think about the first chapter of my fist story?

Oh and by the way, I don't own Kim Possible, but wish I could!


	2. A Relieve, But A Trick

**Chapter II**

**A Relieve, But A Trick**

The message panicked Drakken so much more now; that he knew it was Shego who sent it.He quickly drove to the mall and parked as fast as he drove.

The mall was incredibly crowded like never before._ What if something has happened to Shego?_ He thought._Life wouldn't be the same! I just need to know where can she be, or just some clue that can_ _lead me to her... Maybe she went to the food court, if Shego didn't find anything she wanted in stores, she could have gone there... But, if the mall is so crowded how could something have happened to her? Or maybe it was just so crowded that no one could have noticed..._

And so, Drakken went to the food court, but no sigh of Shego or a clue that lead him to Shego. I can't ask a security guard for help, Shego is a villain and that means that she is probably wanted in the whole world! But maybe a sales person! But the question is, what store do I go to?

He decided to go first to Attitude, a clothes store, with cheap prices.

"Excuse me, please." He said, trying to at least move.

5 minutes later, he finally found the store; there was no sigh of Shego there too.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a raven black hair woman, in a green jumpsuit?" He asked the salesperson.

"She went over there." She said shyly, pointing to a store that said, _Club Banana_, Middletown's most popular cloth store.

"Thank You." He said and quickly and went to the store.

And there he saw Shego with a sight of relieve, but confusion.

"Shego!" He said exietedlly.

"Drakken? What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come here!" Shego said.

"What? But you're message said that you needed help?"

"No. My message said that I didn't want you here."

"But what about the message in my pager?"

"I didn't send any message to you're pager"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Well then who was it!?"

"I don't know! I don't know what that message said!"

"But if you didn't send that message who did? It said that whoever it was, was here, at Middletown Mall."

"Well two thing are for sure, I didn't send it, and even if something happened to me, I wouldn't ask you help. And, maybe it was just a prank or a trick."

"But what if it wasn't a prank or a trick?"

"It couldn't be, and who would need you for help?"

"Well..."

"Yeah... Well, anyway if nobody is in danger, then get out of here!" She snapped at him

"Fine!" He said tying to just look the situation like Shego did. At this moment he felt little mad and frustrated, because he thought that maybe if Shego were in trouble, maybe she would like him... Drakken always had hope that one day Shego would really like him. But, those were impossible dreams for Drakken.

But then again, who knows, life does has its own ways...

* * *

Note: So, who is chap. 2 ? I know the chapers yet don't have much action and aren't much long but,later on, they sure will be longer and have more action. And don't worry about the up-loding, I don't forget! So, be sure not to worry about that guys!


End file.
